El dragón del reino
by Kurai bukku
Summary: Tras la desaparición de su padre, el pequeño Natsu encuentra a un misterioso hombre vestido con una armadura. Tras una serie de acontecimientos el pequeño pelirosa termina por ser nombrado nuevo caballero, y su único deber es proteger a la futura reina, Hisui ore. (Natsu más fuerte) (NatsuxHisui)


**Ey, bueno, sé que algunos se molestaran porque suba esto en lugar de un nuevo capítulo de NatsuxSis, pero tranquilos, el domingo hay actualización, y es seguro, ya tengo el capítulo escrito, así que no preocuparse.**

 **Por otra parte, y dejando esto, subo esta historia debido a que no he encontrada, corregidme si me equivoco, ninguna historia con esta idea, así que he dicho, ¿Por que no?**

 **Bueno, como siempre espero que os guste, y disfrutéis leyendo...**

… **...**

Capítulo 1: Nace un nuevo caballero

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Natsu Dragneel había despertado y en lugar de encontrar la gigantesca figura de su padre, tan solo había encontrado una cueva vacía.

El pequeño Natsu recorría el bosque sin saber donde dirigirse, se sintiéndose completamente desolado, no podía evitar pensar que su padre le había abandonado por algo que él había provocado, pero rápidamente desechaba esa idea y continuaba con su incesante búsqueda.

\- ¿¡Igneel, donde estás?!"-exclamaba el pequeño por todos lados.

Tan abstraído estaba el niño con su búsqueda que no se percató de alguien que se encontraba ante él.

-¿Un niño?-balbuceó la voz con un tono de seriedad.

Natsu se sobó la cabeza, sintiendo el dolor en su frente, al parecer, ese hombre vestía una extraña ropa de hierro.

-¿Te has perdido pequeño?-preguntó el hombre tratando de ser dulce.

-Piérdete viejo-respondió Natsu con frustración por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

El hombre se sorprendió, desde que se había unido a las filas del rey, y había aceptado el cuidado de la princesa bajo el nombre de Arcadios, nadie le había mostrado una actitud tan impertinente.

Es más, era difícil de creer, que un niño, pudiese encarar-le sin, al parecer, sentir ni un ápice de miedo.

-¿Tus padres?-Natsu pareció quebrantarse ante la pregunta del hombre, pero con un casi imperceptible sollozo, respondió cortante-no te importa.

Arcadios arqueó una ceja molesto, ese mocoso le estaba empezando a hartar, alguien debería enseñarle modales.

De improvisto, el estómago de Natsu gruñó, haciendo reír ligeramente al hombre, viendo como el pequeño apartaba su rostro con molestia.

-Al parecer tienes hambre niño...-viendo como el pelirosa se mantenía estoico Arcadios cambió su modo de encarar la situación-bueno, si así lo quieres...es una pena, podrías deleitarte con la mejor carn...

-¿Donde vamos?-preguntó Natsu con rapidez al lado de Arcadios, este, sorprendido, solo atinó a reír.

-Pronto lo descubrirás.

Natsu ni siquiera prestó atención a la sospechosa respuesta, pues después de casi no haber comido en las últimas semanas, un simple pedazo de carne era demasiado tentador.

…...

Arcadios estaba cruzado de brazos, con la cabeza agachada, esperando el momento para llegar al castillo, por otra parte, el pequeño Dragneel, estaba retorciéndose en el suelo, con un rostro azul, mientras en sus ojos se habían dibujado dos espirales.

- _Al menos así no molesta-_ pensó el hombre observando de reojo al pelirosa-¿Estás bien niño?-preguntó Arcadios tratando de ocultar su escasa preocupación.

-¿Q-Que &%$# es esto?-balbuceó Natsu al borde del colapso.

-Es un carruaje-respondió el hombre con un rostro de extrañeza.

- _No volveré a subir a uno de estos-_ pensó Natsu aguantando las intermitentes náuseas.

-¡Ya llegamos!-exclamó el conductor alertando a Arcadios.

El hombre cogió a Natsu y lo sacó por la venta sujetándole para que no se fuese volando.

-!Observa mocoso, ese es el gran castillo de Fiore¡-anunció el hombre.

Logrando abrir los ojos gracias a la brisa que golpeaba su rostro, Natsu a lo lejos divisó el gigante edificio ante él, con sus gigantescas torres, su gran portón de antigua madera, ambos envueltos por un aura de magnificencia, sería suficiente para deleitar la vista de cualquiera, por ello, para un simple niño como Natsu, que nunca había salido del bosque, era algo directamente increíble.

-¡Estoy encendido!-exclamó el pequeño liberando llamas involuntariamente, que sorprendieron a Arcadio, quién apartó la mano rápidamente.

Sin nadie que le sujetase, el pequeño Natsu cayó en el suelo, y rebotó unas cuantas veces hasta quedar inconsciente.

El carruaje se detuvo, y de él bajó Arcadios, el cual recogió a Natsu, y dándole unas míseras palmadas en su cabellera rosa, para quitarle el polvo volvió a subirse al carruaje, cargando un pelirosa inconsciente.

Dejándolo sobre el asiento, Arcadios ordenó al conductor que continuase con el recorrido, tras sentir de nuevo el incesante traqueteo en su espalda, el hombre esbozó una sonrisa arrogante al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con emoción, todo esto tan solo por haber fijado su vista en el pequeño.

- _Parece que no me equivoqué, sin duda este niño, puede ser un digno protector-_ pensó Arcadios recordando la magia del pelirosa.

…...

La sala del rey era tan simple como gigantesca, el lugar estaba yermo de decoración, y aún así brillaba con una luz propia, tras un enorme pasillo reinaba un gigantesco sillón de las más finas telas, que brillaba aún más gracias a la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas.

El rey Thomas , descansaba en su trono, esperando la llegada de su más fiel caballero, aquel que se había ganado su completa confianza, y que a pesar de que en primera instancia logró causarle cierto malestar, mostró ser digno de desempeñar el cargo que el rey consideraba más importante, proteger a su propia hija.

Casi de inmediato, la puerta de la gigantesca sala se abrió, y la figura que lo hizo era nada más, que a quién esperaba ver, su fiel caballero Arcadios.

El hombre recorrió el vasto pasillo, llenando el lugar con el chirrido de su armadura y el repiqueteo de sus zapatos.

Finalmente, se arrodilló a unos pocos metros del rey, el cual aún seguía sentado en su trono.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo Arcadios?-preguntó el rey sorprendido por la actitud de su caballero, pues toda su aparición le había parecido demasiado silenciosa.

\- Al contrario, la misión ha sido todo un éxito, no es eso lo que...

\- No seas así Arcadios, puedes decir lo que desees-interrumpió el rey agitando la mano para restarse importancia.

-Si así lo desea, la verdad es que...

…...

Después de que Arcadios le diese el prometido banquete, este se retiró sin dar explicación, pero esto no le importo al pequeño dragonslayer, que recorría emocionado los pasillos del gigantesco edificio, abrió todas las habitaciones sin pensarlo, logrando sorprender a varios miembros del palacio, esto siguió hasta que...

La puerta chirrió ligeramente al abrirse, un rayo de luz cegó momentáneamente a Natsu, que tuvo que parpadear varias veces para recuperar la visión.

Ante Natsu se encontraba una niña de su misma edad, tenía el pelo verde suelto, y vestía un traje de gala de color rosa.

\- ¿Quién eres?-preguntó la niña sorprendida.

Las hebras verdes de su cabello relampagueaban con los tenues rayos de luz que atravesaban la ventana.

Natsu se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, era la primera vez que veía a alguien con ese aspecto, y viendo que era completamente diferente a él, estrujándose momentáneamente la cabeza el pequeño recordó cuando Igneel le había hablado sobre las chicas.

\- Me llamo Natsu-respondió el pelirosa con una sonrisa.

\- N-Natsu-balbuceó la niña-¿Que haces aquí?-volvió a preguntar curiosa, no solía recibir visitas, y aún menos de personas de su misma edad.

\- Me encontré a un anciano en el bosque y me trajo aquí-respondió el pequeño con naturalidad.

La niña soltó una pequeña risa que sorprendió a Natsu, siendo la primera vez que oía algo tan...dulce.

Tras su acción la pequeña, se cubrió la boca con nerviosismo, y dando un profundo suspiro, adquirió una pose digna de la realeza, todo esto ante la poco atenta mirada de Natsu que escudriñaba completamente la habitación.

\- Si te apetece podríamos jugar a algo-sugirió la pequeña con suma educación, mientras trataba de ocultar el inconmensurable entusiasmo que la recorría, por la idea de pasar tiempo con otro niño.

\- Claro, !Suena divertido¡-respondió Natsu con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro.

…...

El rey recorría los pasillos repleto de entusiasmo y expectación, por otra parte Arcadios recorría todos los entresijos del castillo con nerviosismo, preocupado por el hecho de que el niño que había traído para presentar ante el rey estaba completamente desaparecido.

\- Arcadios...

El hombre empezó sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo ante la seria voz del rey.

-...ese niño del que hablas, ¿Donde está?-preguntó el rey ya cansado de recorrer el castillo sin lograr nada.

La mente del caballero empezó a divagar buscando una respuesta que lograse persuadir al rey, aunque otra parte de su mente estaba concentrada en la idea de reprender severamente al niño cuando lo volviese a encontrar.

\- ¿Q-Quizás ha ido al baño, y ya sabe..-Arcadios carraspeó nerviosamente ante la atenta mirada del rey-y se ha perdido.

El pequeño anciano tardó unos segundos en apartar la vista del caballero y esbozar una enorme sonrisa-Sí, este castillo es demasiado grande, bien Arcadios, no debemos detenernos encontremos a ese niño.

El guardia suspiró apartando una traicionera gota de sudor que recorría su frente, al menos el rey estaría distraído un rato más, pero eso no quitaba que no tenía ni idea de donde demonios se había metido ese crío.

Por suerte para Arcadios, un gritó de emoción recorrió el castillo en su totalidad, y su lugar de origen no era más que uno.

\- Hisui-sama-susurró el caballero.

…...

Natsu estaba totalmente sorprendido, para él la magia era algo completamente normal, siendo su padre la única persona que había conocido, era difícil imaginar que para otros era diferente.

Sin embargo, con solo crear una pequeña llama en su mano la niña había dado un grito de la impresión, para luego suplicar al mago que le enseñase a hacerlo a ella también, a lo cual Natsu se había negado totalmente pues como su bufanda, su magia era un regalo de su padre.

\- !Al menos vuelve a mostrármelo por favor¡-suplicó la peliverde.

\- Eres muy rara sabes...-dijo Natsu confundido mientras la pequeña no apartaba la vista de él.

\- ¡Por favor!

\- E-Está bien.

Tras esto el pequeño pelirosa cargó sus mofletes y en un soplido liberó la imagen viva de un pequeño dragón hecho de llamas que surcó la habitación unos segundos hasta desvanecerse.

\- Increíble-susurró la pequeña viendo las pequeñas ascuas que terminaban de consumirse.

Natsu observaba a la niña con confusión.

Por una parte era la primera vez que encontraba a alguien tan extraño, incluso ese viejo era más normal que ella, pero por otro lado, había algo que la diferenciaba, no es que el pelirosa hubiese conocido a mucha gente para saberlo, pero algo en su interior le decía, no, más bien le gritaba que era especial.

Un repentino portazo interrumpió los pensamientos del pelirosa.

De la nada el extraño viejo había aparecido, acompañado de un anciano casi de su misma estatura, y con un extraño pelo blanco.

\- ¡¿Hisui-sama está...bien?

\- ¿Padre...Arcadios-san?

\- ¿Viejo?

A pesar de estar sorprendido Arcadios esbozó una sonrisa, de todas las habitaciones del castillo, ese niño había terminado en la de la princesa.

El caballero atribuyó eso al destino, sin duda ese crío estaba destinado a ello.

\- Ya veo, ¿Este es el niño del que hablabas?-preguntó el anciano deteniéndose a unos metros de un confuso Natsu.

\- Así es, al parecer no tiene donde ir, y aunque pueda parecer débil, le aseguro que puede usar magia de fuego-explicó el caballero con seriedad.

\- No hace falta que me des explicaciones Arcadios, me fio de tu instinto, además, parece que ha congeniado con Hisui-respondió el anciano con una sonrisa-no veo porqué oponerme...¿Cual es tu nombre niño?

\- ¿Nat..su?-balbuceó el pelirosa sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Bien Natsu, de ahora en adelante formas parte de la guardia real, tu deber será proteger a la futura princesa de cualquier cosa-recitó el rey con voz grave.

\- ¿...Eh...?-fue la simple respuesta de Natsu, que sin saberlo acababa de empezar una nueva vida.

… **...**

 **¿Que tal?, para ser el prólogo creo que me ha quedado bastante verosímil, aunque quizás haya sido algo apresurado.**

 **Como siempre espero que podáis apoyar la historia, y aunque no lo parezca un simple review ayuda mucho.**

 **Sin más que decir, hasta el domingo ;)**

 **PD: Así se consiguen 2.000 palabras XD**


End file.
